The Resurrection of Heaven and Earth
by Excelcia
Summary: The Dynasty has returned, but this time, they've got another target besides the Ronins. And what is the new girl in school's connection to Sage? *Title subject to change* PG-13 for language...definately subject to change as fic goes along.
1. Nightmares

The Resurrection of Heaven and Earth 

By: Excelcia

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ronin Warriors.  Wish I did. However, the characters that are original and not affiliated with Sunrise Inc. and its wonderful anime are a part of my subconscious and therefore copyrighted to me. ^_^ Enjoy the fic!

'Depicts a thought.

"Depicts dialogue.

Prologue: Nightmares

                _Halo stood in a defensive stance, no-datchi drawn.  He'd been fighting for what seemed like hours.  He couldn't defeat the millions of Dynasty tin cans that stood between him and his escape, so he had no other choice than to retreat into the long corridors below the golden city.  He kept running and when it appeared that the soldiers were no longer following him, he stopped and relaxed a little bit.  "I shouldn't stop moving.  Those bucketheads gave up way too easily," he said, short of breath and ready to collapse from exhaustion.  Just then, the door behind him shut, making him jump and draw his blade in one swift motion.  The room was as black as pitch; Sage couldn't even see his hand five inches from his face.  This was bad, and as things were going, they weren't going to get any better. _

_"Oh what's the matter Halo?  Having a bad day?" _

_The voice sounded female, but Sage couldn't tell where it was coming from.  He readied himself for and attack, all alerts up.  "And who are you?"  Laughter was his only reply.  It was evil laughter as well, the kind that travels up your spine and makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up._

_"You look so pitiful Halo…The warrior of light engulfed in darkness.  Just like a fish out of water."_

_Sage held his no-datchi in front of him, "Well, we'll see how long that lasts!"  He concentrated, pulling his energy.  Soon, the room was brightly illuminated with the power of the Korin Ken.  Sage didn't like what he saw.  He was surrounded by fifty Dynasty soldiers, their weapons drawn.  The room they were in was small, and there was no way out.  'K'so.'  There was no where to go, he'd have to fight them off.  Sage readied himself but he never got the chance to attack.  The soldiers lunged at him before he could move.  Once he was bound and his weapon taken from him, the door opened and Sage was led into another room.  This room was considerably bigger and well lit.  He tried to struggle against the two soldiers at either side of him, but to no avail.  Sage could see four armored figures standing in the shadows near the back of the room.  _

_"So we finally meet Halo," said one of the shadows.  There was acid in his voice, "Forgive us if we do not shake your hand."_

_"He looks so pitifully weak," said another, "Why does Master Talpa need him?"_

_"He doesn't.  Master Talpa just needs his armor."  Sage recognized the voice as the female from earlier.  _

_The fourth shadow spoke up.  "Don't underestimate these warriors.  They are stronger than they appear."_

_Sage stared at them with utter resentment.  "Thanks for the compliments," he stated with deadpan sarcasm, "And who are you?"_

_The female shadow became angry with him.  "SILENCE RONIN!" she screamed as she made a quick gesture with her arm.  Halo was subsequently knocked on the ground and repeatedly kicked and stabbed, courtesy of the demon soldiers.  After a few minutes of watching this, the female shadow snapped her fingers and allowed the bruised, battered, and bleeding Sage of the Halo to get to his feet.  "I guess before you die, we should be properly introduced."  _

_The shadows stepped into the light.  Sage was amazed. The four individuals that stood in front of him were clad in armor similar to that of Kayura and the Ex-Warlords.  However, these armors were more streamlined than his armor and Sage could feel a greater power emanating from them.  _

_The girl stepped forward first.  She had golden eyes and green hair, which complemented her pale skin.  "I am Mara, bearer of the dark armor of chaos."  Her armor was as black as midnight and a silver trim wound around the armored plates.  She smirked as she drew two jittes from their scabbards._

_The second youja stepped up.  "I am Ushio, demon warlord of the psyche."  This warlord had a shock of blonde hair and brown eyes.  Twin katanas were strapped to his back in and upside-down X._

_The third youja stepped into the light.  He was muscular with long black hair and black eyes.  His kursari-gama's blade flashed in the dim light.  "I am Hometsu, demon warlord of ruin."  _

_The last of the four stepped up.  This warlord kind of reminded Sage of Cye.  He had short brown hair and dull blue eyes and was smaller in build to that of the other warlords.  His armor was a rusted red color and had a silver trim like that of the girl's armor.  Even though he looked weaker, Sage guessed he probably possessed a hidden strength in battle.  "I am Taro, bearer of the dark armor of alarm."  _

_Mara smiled wickedly at the exhausted form that stood in front of her.  "We are the dark warlords of Talpa's New Dynasty."_

_Sage shot daggers at her, "Am I supposed to be impressed?  You won't succeed in turning us to the Dynasty, so don't waste your time."_

_The evil smile disappeared from her face and flames of intense hatred and anger filled her eyes.  She looked at a soldier.  It in turn brought its bo staff around and connected it with the back of Sage's legs.  Sage winced in pain as he fell to his knees.  Before he could move, the warlordess was standing right in front of him.  The smile returned to her face as she pressed one of the jittes close against his throat.  "We have no interest in you or your allies, Halo.  We have been ordered to kill all of you and take your armors.  The only person that Master Talpa is interested in turning to the Dynasty is the third key.  That is the only person capable of harnessing the power that the Master wants.  When that day comes, even the Ancient Kayura will be expendable."  She pressed the jitte harder into Sage's neck, enough to draw blood. Her eyes flashed at the sight of the crimson color starting to seep from the cut.  "Sadly, you will not live to see it."  She motioned to Taro, who unsheathed his no-datchi as he stepped forward.  Mara withdrew her weapon and continued, "Congratulations Halo, you will be our first kill."_

_Taro raised his no-datchi above his head.  All of the warlords had wicked smiles painted across their faces.  Sage shut his eyes tightly as the sword came down._

_Then everything went black._

*                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                Sage opened his eyes and bolted up, nearly falling out of bed.  He was breathing hard and covered in cold sweat.  He was also shaking visibly.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and perched his head on balled up fists.

Rowen had heard his best friend startle and sat up in his own bed.  "Hey Sage, what's up?  Everything ok?"

Sage was barely able to speak.  "Yeah," he said in a raspy and exhausted voice.  He was trying to concentrate in order to control his breathing, and failing at his attempt.  

Rowen got up and out of the bed and walked to the other end of the room to take a seat next to Sage.  "Was it that same dream again?"  Sage nodded and Rowen cursed inwardly to himself.  This had been the fifth time that Sage had woken up like this since he first had that dream a month ago.  They had opted not to tell the others until they learned more about it.  "Any more information on who these new warlords or who this third key is?"

Sage shook his head, "No.  It's just the same dream over and over.  It starts the same and ends the same."

Rowen looked at his friend.  "Then maybe it's time we should tell the guys.  Mia might be able to find something in her grandfather's files about it."

Sage nodded in agreement and then looked at the clock.  "We better get some more sleep.  We have school tomorrow, remember?  We can tell them after that."

Rowen nodded his head and then got up and climbed under the covers of his own bed.  "G'night, Sage."

"Night Ro."

*                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *              

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  

A girl shot up in bed, scaring the life out of the large gray wolf sleeping at her feet.  She looked around frantically, expecting to see something, but then relaxed when she recognized the walls of her bedroom in her apartment.  She breathed a sigh of relief and laughed when she caught the look her companion gave her; sort of like that what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look.  She reached up and scratched behind his ears.  "It's okay Orin.  Just a bad dream."  Orin got up and walked over to her.  She hugged him and continued to scratch his ears.  

These dreams had started about a month ago and continued to haunt her periodically.  It was always the same thing:  a young man about her age clad in green armor that looked like something right out of fuedal Japan, running through long dark corridors, being captured by someone calling themselves the 'Dark Warlords', and then being killed.  It never changed, and frankly, it was beginning to scare her.  Funny thing was that she could never see the faces of the people in her dream.  She only knew of the events that passed by the conversation between the armored beings.  One word kept lingering in her mind, though.  Halo? She was sure that she had heard it somewhere.  Nah.  She shook off the feeling that kept nagging at her mind.  'Maybe I'm just freaking out.'   She dwelled a few moments more on the entire dream itself, then began to think aloud, "I wonder why I keep getting this dream if it has nothing to do with me.  It's almost like I'm picking up on someone else's dream."  She looked at the wolf, "Silly, huh boy?"  She sat up and looked at her clock:  a quarter after five.  She sighed; after that ordeal she wasn't going to get anymore sleep.  She got up and put on some warm-ups and pulled her long brown hair up in a high pony-tail.   "Come on boy, let's go run off some of this sleep before I have to get ready for school.  She cringed at the thought:  school.

Today she started as a new student at Han'a High.


	2. Introductions

The Resurrection of Heaven and Earth 

By: Excelcia

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ronin Warriors.  Wish I did. However, the characters that are original and not affiliated with Sunrise Inc. and its wonderful anime are a part of my subconscious and therefore copyrighted to me. ^_^ Enjoy the fic!

~Depicts a thought.

"Depicts dialogue.

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Ro, wake up!" _Thonk. "Rowen! WAKE UP!!" __Thonk, thonk, thonk.  _

                Rowen shifted and pulled his blanket over his head.  "Come on man, just five more minutes…"

                "No! That's what you said fifteen minutes ago! We have school! GET UP!!" _Thonk, thonk, thonk, thonk.  _

                "Would you just leave-AAHHH!"  Rowen turned over too fast and he fell out of bed in a mess of blue hair and bed sheets.  He now stared up at a very satisfied Sage Date with a beach ball in his hands, his current method of waking Rowen in the mornings.  

                "Serves you right for not getting up," Sage smiled down at his best friend, "Now come of or Kento's gonna eat your breakfast."  Sage then left his grumbling friend to unwind himself from his sheets and get dressed.

  
                                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *              

Orin watched silently as his companion got ready for school. "I hate this," she exclaimed as she pulled her shirt over her head and tied the scarf at her neck to complete the ensemble. "One perk of home schooling; no uniforms.  I look like I'm about to hit the high seas."  She sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror.  "Oh well," she turned around.  "How do I look?"  Orin just looked at her, then put his head back down.  She smiled, "Oh gee, thanks.  You've been a big help."  She grabbed her bag from the corner of the room near a pile of martial arts equipment. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."  Orin gave her an enthusiastic bark.  She smiled and scratched him behind the ears.  "After school we'll go do some training in the park."  Orin wagged his tail and turned around in circles.  She laughed as she opened the door to her apartment.  "Okay! Okay! Ja ne."

                                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                The five warriors sat in the crowded auditorium along with the rest of the student body, waiting for the assembly to begin.  

                "Why are we here again?"

                "For the eighth time, Kento, they're introducing a new transfer student." Ryo sighed.  "Try to remember more than five minutes this time." 

The room grew quiet as the headmaster ascended the steps to the podium followed by a girl with long brown hair down to the small of her back.  "Good morning students.  I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Kasashi Syntan.  The young girl stepped into the stage lighting and bowed.  

"Konichi wa minna-san.  It's a pleasure."  

The principal continued, "Miss Syntan comes to us all the way from Hokkaido.  This is her first time attending public school, so let's all make her feel welcome."

Kasashi could feel the crimson creeping into her cheeks.  She had wanted to fit in as a normal public high school student.  'So much for that.'

"Wow, she's really pretty," Ryo commented.  All the others except for Sage agreed; he sat there, mouth wide open and a look of pure shock on his face.  Cye was the first to notice this.

"Sage?  Are you okay?" 

Kento elbowed Ryo playfully in the ribs.  "Hey Ry, how much ya wanna bet that the flirt king over there has the new girl eating out of the palm of his hand by the end of the day?"

"What makes you think I'd flirt with her?"  The other's jaws dropped and they looked at Sage like he'd just grown an extra head.

"Are you serious?" Ryo asked.

Kento chimed in.  "Dude, that's what you always do…"  
                Sage shook his head.  "Well, this time, I'm not going to. 

"Do you realize what you're doing?  You're rejecting a _girl_!  It's an omen!  Who knows what could happen in the near future!  It could snow in July!  The sky could fall!  The world as we know it could cease to function!"  Ryo whapped Kento upside the head. 

"You could get us all in trouble and we get lunch detention."

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!"

Cye rolled his eyes and turned back to the blond.  "What makes her different then all the others, Sage?"

Sage looked back at the girl on stage and snorted.  "She's not my type.  Now, if you guys will excuse me, I have a math test to prepare for."  He got up and left, leaving his friends in total darkness.

                                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                Rowen sat in his desk and opened his physics book.  The sensei was about to start his lecture when a young girl ran in.  

                "You're late, Miss Syntan," he said in an angry tone.  

She quickly bowed and handed him a slip of paper.  "Gomen, I couldn't find the right room." 

He looked over the slip of paper and then smiled.  "I'll excuse it this one time.  Welcome to Physics 101.  Please take the seat next to Mr. Hashiba."  He pointed to the young man with blue hair.  She bowed again and hurried to her seat.

Rowen smiled as she sat down.  "Hey, I'm Rowen." She looked back at him, her emerald eyes reflecting a smile.  

"Kasashi, nice to meet you."  She sat down and opened her book.  The sensei began.  "Today, students the topic of discussion is Quatntum Mechanics."

There was a collective moan.

                *              *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

The bell rang announcing the beginning of lunch.  Students filled the cafeteria eager to get away form class and visit their fellow comrades.  "Man!" Kento exclaimed as he and plopped into the chair at their usual table.  "I thought Old Man Seiko was never gonna let us go!  I'm starving!"

"So what else is new, Kento?"  Ryo laughed as he and Sage sat down.  

"Har har, very funny Ryo."  Kento retorted.

"Maybe if your stomach wouldn't growl during class, we'd get out on time for once," Cye added with a smirk."  Kento grumbled and took a vengeful bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey guys," Rowen said as he approached the warriors at the table, "I'd like you to meet someone."  Kasashi smiled sheepishly.  Three guys looked at her with smiles; Sage turned the other way, suddenly interested in something else.  Kasashi noticed this, but kept her smile anyway. 

"Guys, this is Kasashi Syntan.  Kasashi, this is Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Faun, Ryo Sanada, and-"

"…Sage Date," Kasashi interrupted, the smile suddenly gone from her face.

Sage looked up at her.  "Long time no see, Kas," he stated flatly.  

"Yeah."  Icy violet met dark emerald as they stared at each other in the eyes, peering into one another's soul.  Kasashi was the first to speak.  "You haven't changed a bit."

Sage glared at her.  "Neither have you."  He got up and walked out.

Kasashi watched his retreating form a few minutes before she turned back to the others.  "I had better go.  It was nice meeting you.  I'll catch up later with you Rowen."  She left the speechless and bewildered Ronins to question themselves once again.

"Uh…" Cye started.

"What the hell was THAT all about??" Kento queried no one in particular.

Kasashi made her way through the halls of Han'a High.  'Great.  What a low down dirty trick!  Out of all the schools to go to I end up in the same one as Sage!'  She sighed.  'This day just went from decent to the seventh circle of hell in about five minutes.  That's gotta be some kind of record.'


End file.
